Wizard Protection Program
by Turn to Paige 97
Summary: AU fic. Is the prophecy true or not? Sirius Black seems to think so. He decides to take matters into his own hands and places Harry in the care of an unlikely guardian. Will it work out, or will it turn into a giant problem? Betaed by ClassyIsMyMiddleName
1. Prologue

A/N: Special thanks to my awesome friend and beta, ClassyIsMyMiddleName. Go and check out Classy's profile! Enjoy the story :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

"_But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it._

"_Hagrid's bringing him."_

"_You think it – wise – to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"_

"_I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore. _**{B1, Ch1, p14}**

_35 minutes later, Midnight…_

The two professors were waiting on a lonely bench across the street from Number 4, Privet Drive, sitting in an uncomfortable silence. Both had given up all attempts at conversation 20 minutes ago when the subject kept coming back to the tragic murder of Lily and James Potter. They knew that the majority of the wizarding world would be up all night, celebrating the defeat of the Dark Lord. However, celebrating was the last thing on the professors' minds at the moment, as they waited for Hagrid to arrive with Harry Potter, the poor infant who had been orphaned only hours ago.

The witch was fidgeting restlessly, crossing her legs and uncrossing them, tugging at her dark green robes, and occasionally transforming into a tabby cat and pacing irritably around the bench. The wizard on the other hand was sitting in a much more relaxed manner, although he too was getting worried. He glanced at his pocket watch every few minutes, and shifted his gaze from left to right across the calm and clear midnight sky. He popped a lemon drop in his mouth, earning him a reproachful look from Professor McGonagall. Her features became distorted as she transformed back into her human form. As she reached her full height she glared down at Professor Dumbledore through her square spectacles, her thin lips pursed disapprovingly as he offered her the bag of candy.

"No, thank you," she said pointedly. "Honestly, Albus, how can you even think about eating sweets at a time like this?" Minerva McGonagall looked up, searching the skies for the umpteenth time. Frustrated, for she saw no sign of Hagrid, she rounded on Dumbledore who was watching her with a twinkle in his eye, still sucking contentedly on his lemon drop.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! Lily and James Potter are dead! And then you go and trust Hagrid of all people – not that I have anything against Hagrid, but you can't pretend he's not careless – with the important task of bringing their son Harry Potter safely here to Little Whinging! Not to mention that you are stubbornly forcing the boy to live with these terrible muggles! I've been watching them all day Albus, they are simply dreadful! Even dear Lily spoke of how she detested her sister, and you know how that sweet girl hated to speak ill of anyone…" Professor McGonagall trailed off, her face stricken with grief. She looked at Dumbledore who had not said a word as she ranted. The elderly wizard did not look as if he were going to say anything though, so she continued.

"Exactly what time was Hagrid supposed to be here, Albus?" Professor McGonagall said, taking a deep breath to calm herself as she realized she had just been shouting at the man who had the power to sack her from her post at Hogwarts.

"He should have arrived no later than 20 minutes ago," Dumbledore replied, starting to look unsure of himself. "He did mention that he would be travelling by a flying motorbike so perhaps they ran into turbulence and were delayed." He hopefully looked up at the sky once again. Professor McGonagall followed his trail of sight, and seeing nothing but a vast black sky dotted with twinkly stars, she drew her lips into a thin line.

"Yes, I can see how difficult it must be to fly in this sort of weather," she said, with an unmistakable touch of sarcasm. "Albus, has it not occurred to you that they might have been attacked? Perhaps the Death Eaters managed to locate them and are torturing them at this very moment! And all the while, you are sitting there doing nothing but sucking on muggle sweets!"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at this, though he relinquished the lemon drop, and vanished it with a wave of his wand. "Ah, but Minerva, I highly doubt that they were ambushed by Death Eaters. With their master gone, I don't reckon they will risk anything. In fact, most will probably go into hiding, as I am sure you know, the whole lot of them are in fact, a bunch of cowards."

"You can never be too sure, Albus," Professor McGonagall replied quietly. Dumbledore considered this for a moment, and then he stood up decisively.

"Very well, I will send word to Hagrid. If we do not hear back from him in ten minutes, I will alert the Order to form a search party," Dumbledore retrieved his wand out from inside his robes. "Expecto Patronum!"

Dumbledore's patronus, a silvery phoenix, shot out of the tip of his wand. The graceful bird perched on the bench, waiting expectantly for its message. Dumbledore leaned down and murmured his message to the patronus. The iridescent phoenix nodded its majestic beak, and soared off.

"How is Hagrid to reply, Albus? Seeing as he is unable to do magic…" Professor McGonagall broke off, uncertainly.

"He has his ways," Dumbledore replied softly, but with a note of finality in his voice.

The two professors sat back down on the wooden bench, once again falling into that all too familiar silence. After sitting around for ten minutes, Dumbledore sighed as it became less and less likely for Hagrid to show up with Harry. Keeping to his word, he drew out his wand, and once again cast a patronus, sending a message to every member of the Order of the Phoenix. He requested for the Order to form a search party, whilst he and Professor McGonagall kept watch at Privet Drive. Professor Snape, the Potion Master at Hogwarts, sent two small vials, via owl post, of a potion that would enable them to stay alert through the night.

Five, excruciatingly long hours later, revealed nothing of Hagrid and Harry's location. Professor McGonagall had long since given up the crossword she was working on, stating that no person on Earth could possibly figure out the clues, and had taken to fretfully fiddling with the empty potion vial. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her.

"Severus!" she exclaimed.

"Come again, Minerva? Do you see Severus?" Dumbledore sat up and glanced around, but seeing no one, he leaned back dejectedly.

"No, no, nothing of that sort," she said hurriedly. "I just meant that, well, Severus is a Death Eater…"

"Ex-Death Eater turned spy," Dumbledore corrected, gently.

"Er, right. Anyways, wouldn't Severus know if the Death Eaters had gone after Hagrid and Harry? And if he doesn't already know, shouldn't he be able to find out? Severus _has_ managed to work his way into You-Know-Who's closest circle of Death Eaters."

"Minerva, I trust Severus enough to know that he would have told me if he knew, or had a chance of knowing if Hagrid was indeed attacked tonight."

"Yes, but you also said that you trusted Hagrid with your life. Enough to entrust him with bringing Harry here, and we've seen just how well that little plan worked out!" she snapped at him. She closed her eyes and took a slow, calming breath. "Just ask him, please Dumbledore."

So Dumbledore sent off yet another patronus, and they awaited a reply as the first rays of the early morning sun began to stretch across the sky. The two professors looked down Privet Drive as a gleaming patronus pranced up the street to meet them. It was a doe. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall looked at each other in astonishment. Dumbledore was the first to speak.

"It can't be…"

"Lily?" Professor McGonagall finished for him.

The voice that came from the patronus, however, was not that of Lily Evans. It was in fact, the silky, masculine voice of Severus Snape. The message curtly stated that there was no Death Eater attack on Hagrid and Harry, and that indeed most Death Eaters and their families were going into seclusion.

This information did little to calm their worries, however, for Hagrid and Harry were still missing as every member of the Order had come up short.

"Albus, I do not believe that Hagrid will be coming to Privet Drive," it pained Professor McGonagall to say it but she knew it had to be true.

"Nor do I, Minerva," Dumbledore said, solemnly. "What do you say we head over to Headquarters to determine our next course of action with the Order? We should leave now before the muggles awaken."

"I'm one step ahead of you, Albus."

And indeed she was, for she turned on the spot, and disappeared with a crack.

Dumbledore followed suit, taking a moment to glance around Privet Drive. Only one thing came to his mind, before he disapparated.

"_I trusted you, Hagrid."_

* * *

><p>AN: Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you so much to my beta ClassyIsMyMiddleName! Classy, you're amazing :D

Thank you to everybody who reviewed and/or story alerted Wizard Protection Program - it means so much to me!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><em>Late evening, October 31, 1981<em>

Rubeus Hagrid was sitting on his patched and fraying sofa, his dog Fang resting its head heavily on his lap. He was living in his childhood home that he inherited from his father. It was an enormous house, for his father had originally built it to accommodate Hagrid's mother, a 30-foot tall giant. The house was fairly old and all the furniture was heavily worn, as Hagrid's family had lived in it for nearly 55 years. Scattered across the oak floors were numerous plump dog beds covered in Fang's dark fur. This house strongly resembled Hagrid's hut at Hogwarts, but it was much larger and Hagrid felt more at home living in it. After all, he had grown up here.

Hagrid was holding an official looking letter in his hand. He had read its contents so many times, that he had it memorized. He could hardly believe it when the letter was delivered that morning with the daily owl post. Hagrid had made the decision before term started, to resign from his grounds keeping duties at Hogwarts. It was a difficult decision, but as he had worked there for nearly 40 years now, he decided it was time to look for a different job, preferably one with higher wages. He was hoping to work with dragons and since there were not many dragon sanctuaries near London, he had applied to various locations across Europe. Hagrid had been denied from most positions, partly because he was half-giant, but mostly because he had been expelled from school in his 3rd year.

But now, he held in his hand an acceptance letter requesting that he come and work in Romania to help care for the baby dragons. Hagrid had been considering the offer all day, and had finally decided to take the position. The pay was considerably higher than at Hogwarts due to the danger aspect of working with dragons; they would provide him food and lodging large enough for a half-giant and he could also bring his family and any pets he had. Not that he had any human family members to take with him, but he had his Fang who was now drooling all over the leg of Hagrid's trousers.

"Wheh do yeh say, eh Fang? Want ter go live in Romania?" Hagrid asked the massive dog, as he fondly rubbed Fang's neck. The only reply he received was a loud, drawn-out snore, and another round of slobber that dribbled down his leg. Hagrid chuckled, and gently moved Fang's head aside, casting a quick "scourgify" charm at his leg with the tattered, pink umbrella that had been leaning against the sofa. He got up from the couch, and made his way over to the enormous fireplace.

Hagrid reached the fireplace, and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. He tossed the dusty particles into the flames and called out, "Romanian Dragon Sanctuary!"

Coughing and sputtering, he stuck his head into the bright green fire that arose from the grate. Hagrid instantly became dizzy, like his head was spinning around and around, detached from his body. When his head finally cleared, it was all he could do not to empty the contents of his stomach onto the plush, navy blue carpet visible before him.

"And who might you be?" asked a friendly looking woman who was wearing jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary logo on it, her light brown hair pulled up into a neat ponytail. She strode to the fireplace and started to crouch down beside it, however she observed how unnaturally green Hagrid's face was and hastily backed up a few steps.

"Sorry, ma'am, the name's Rubeus Hagrid. M'just Floo callin' teh accep' the job offerin'." Hagrid said, trying hard to compose himself as he noticed the woman's obvious retreat. He knew he must look a mess, for partial Floo travel never did any good for his stomach.

"Oh, of course! I've been expecting your floo call. Are you feeling alright?" Hagrid's face was slowly returning back to its normal color, and she now felt it was safe to approach him.

"Erm…wull…yeh see…m'fine…" Hagrid replied, his face now turning a shade of red. The woman knelt down beside the fireplace, her large hazel eyes sparkling.

"Oh don't you worry, it's nothing to be embarrassed about! Partial Floo travel has never been my favorite pastime either," the woman admitted, a light, tinkling laugh in her voice. "My name is Ileana Ciora, by the way, I'm the new manager of the Sanctuary and your head is currently sticking out of the Floo in my office. The previous manager's décor taste was ghastly, and I'm just about done remodeling it. I do hope it looks alright."

Hagrid craned his neck to peer around the spacious office, wincing as he felt his neck crack. The previous night, Fang decided that his many other beds were insufficient and had clambered in with Hagrid. In the morning, Hagrid awoke to find himself on the floor, with Fang comfortably stretched out on the bed. Hagrid really didn't mind as it tended to happen a lot, although it did make his neck awfully sore. It was with some difficulty that he looked around the room.

The office was decorated in the official colors of the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary: pumpkin orange and navy blue. Looking further into the room, he saw that the circular, navy blue carpet had the orange RDS logo on it (a baby dragon snuggled up against its mother, who was breathing out a fiery RDS every few seconds). There were two orange and blue banners hanging from the ceiling, and the walls were adorned with many orange shelves that hosted several books on dragons. In the corner, a dark blue dresser hung slightly ajar, allowing Hagrid to see an assortment of orange and navy wizard robes, many of which were slightly singed. The desk that stood in the center of the room was neat and tidy, with many orange and blue RDS leaflets and brochures atop it. Displayed on the desk was a picture of a smiling boy, about 8 or 9 years old, riding a broomstick. Hagrid presumed it was Ileana's son, for the boy had light brown hair and hazel eyes to match her own. Before he could comment on the photo, however, Ileana's voice cut through his thoughts.

"What do you think of it? I mean, I'm usually not one for looks…but well, it's just that this is the main office and a lot of people do tend to come here… of course, it isn't completely finished, I still need to add some chairs and such but on the whole, I think it looks okay…"

"It looks great," Hagrid said, earnestly.

"Oh, thank you! And forgive me, I do tend to ramble a tad," she confessed, her face flushing.

"No, no, yer fine," Hagrid assured her with a smile.

"Well, anyways, to business now. First, do you know when you're planning on arriving here? We'd love for you to be here as soon as possible, but come anytime within the next month that's convenient for you."

"Alrigh', mos' likely I'll be comin' round nex' week, tha' okay?"

"Certainly, although we'll have your living quarters set up by tomorrow in case you decide to drop by early. On that note, are you bringing anybody with you? We're happy to accommodate anyone," she said with a smile.

"I'll jus' be bringin' Fang, me dog," Hagrid informed her.

"Excellent, I look forward to meeting Fang," Ileana summoned a file and scribbled a small note. "Also, you'll need to have a job interview but we can take care of all that when you get here. Not to worry, it's just a formality, you already have the job," she hastily added when she saw a slightly concerned look flicker over Hagrid's face. "We look forward to your arrival, Mr. Hagrid."

"Aw please, none o' thah," Hagrid said, blushing. "Jus' call me Hagrid, everyone does."

"Alright, Hagrid then. I'll see you soon!" she said warmly.

"G'bye," Hagrid replied. He mentally braced himself, before yanking his head out of the fireplace.

Hagrid crouched on his hands and knees in front of his fireplace. He wasn't as dizzy as before, but it still took a few moments for him to be able to think clearly. Once the nausea passed, Hagrid slowly stood up and trudged back to his sofa to where Fang was still sound asleep. He collapsed tiredly on his comfortable sofa, and lovingly stroked Fang's head. He had just leaned his head back and closed his eyes planning to rest for a few minutes, when he heard an urgent voice beckoning him from the fireplace. Hagrid grudgingly opened his eyes, and saw the head of Albus Dumbledore protruding from the flames of the fireplace. Hagrid arose from the couch, and made his way back to the fireplace to converse with Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore! It's good teh see yeh…" Hagrid's greeting was cut short as he noticed how heavily distraught Dumbledore's face was.

"Hagrid, I take it you have not heard yet about James and Lily," Dumbledore's voice was quiet and mournful.

"No! Wha' happen'd Dumbledore? What's wrong?" Hagrid worriedly searched Dumbledore's face, as if that would give him the answers.

"Hagrid, they… they were… they're dead…," Dumbledore tried to break the news to Hagrid gently, for the half-giant tended to have little control over his emotions, but there really is no easy way to bring news of a murder.

"Dead?" Hagrid asked, hoarsely, and in shock. "Wha' are yeh on abou' Dumbledore? I dropped roun' for tea jus' yesterday! They looked fine…" his face clouded over as realization hit him. "Ah no, Dumbledore, please no."

"I am afraid so, Hagrid. Voldemort murdered them not yet an hour ago," Dumbledore said, softly.

Hagrid visibly shuddered at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"An'… and their son? Little Harry James… what happened to him? Is he…?" he couldn't finish his sentence, his eyes brimming with tears.

"No Hagrid, Harry survived. As of yet, I do not know how. It is quite evident that Voldemort attempted to kill Harry as well. But…he failed."

"Whah?" Hagrid looked at him in disbelief. He was, of course, relieved that Harry did not die, however it was unheard of for Voldemort to fail at anything. "Whah happened to You-Know-Who, then? I'll b-bet he's pretty m-mad," Hagrid said, his voice quivering as giant teardrops began rolling down his cheeks.

"That is the other thing. Voldemort appears to have vanished. The Minister is trying to convince everybody that Voldemort is dead. I, however, highly doubt that this is true. But enough of that for now, there will be plenty of time for discussion later. Hagrid, I need you to…" Hagrid's loud sobs overpowered Dumbledore's quiet voice. "Hagrid, please, I do not mean to be insensitive, but I need a favor of you and time is of the essence."

Hagrid looked up at this, his eyes red and puffy, and his thick beard wet with tears.

"A-anythin' Dumbledore, w-wha' is it?" Hagrid barely managed to get out, his shoulders shaking as he attempted to quiet himself.

"I have just managed to persuade the Minister to allow Harry to be placed in the care of his muggle relatives – Lily's sister. I need you to collect Harry from Godric's Hollow, and meet me at his aunt's house in Little Whinging. It is not the most ideal place for Harry, but it is the safest and that is what matters most at the moment. I would take him myself, but I must attend to an urgent meeting. Many Order members are frantic, and it would be best to quell any rumors before they start," Dumbledore reached his hand through the fire and handed a scrap of parchment to Hagrid, with the Dursleys' address printed on it. "I cannot thank you enough, Hagrid. Shall we meet in Little Whinging at say, midnight?"

"Y-yes, o' course," Hagrid began to calm down, as he became aware of the seriousness of his task.

"Oh, and Hagrid? Try not to lose Harry in the Floo. As I recall, he is a rather squirmy infant."

"Whah? Oh, no no, I'm not takin' him through the Floo! Yeh know how much I hate it. And besides, where do yeh expect me to Floo to? I don't reckon the muggles will appreciate me destroying their fireplace with me size an' all," Hagrid firmly shook his head. "No, I'll be takin' him in the flyin' motorbike young Sirius Black lent me a month back."

"Are you sure this is wise, Hagrid? If you fly him there it will take you near an hour, not to mention the risks of taking an infant on a flying motorbike. What if you crash?"

"With all due respect Dumbledore, sir, yer jus' gonna have teh believe me tha' this is the safest way for Harry ter travel," Hagrid shifted uncomfortably, but stood his ground. "As fer the travel time, yeh said ter meet yeh at midnight and it's still over an hour 'til."

"Alright, Hagrid. Just be careful and know that I am placing an enormous amount of my trust in you, Hagrid."

"I won't disappoint yeh, Dumbledore," Hagrid said solemnly, looking deep into Dumbledore's bright blue eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) Let me know what you think and leave a review!


End file.
